Mi alma pide a gritos salir de su cuerpo, ya!
by Udia Uchiha
Summary: Ya nada importa, todo a mi alrededor perdió sentido, te amo tanto, quiero estar a tu lado siempre, no importaba que no fuese en este mundo... Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina; Y no vivieron felices para siempre.


**Hola :v , este fic ya lo tenía escrito hace un buen y como ha surgido esto del reto, pues me animo a publicarlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personaje sutilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina; Y no vivieron felicespara siempre.**

_´´Hoy es lunes, martes, miércoles quizás puede que jueves, no sé el por qué pero en mis ojos ya no llueve, puede que tu recuerdo me mantenga vivo si el exilio no quiere mandarme directo al olvido.´´_

Me encuentro sentado en el balcón del séptimo piso, no diré que a disfrutar aquel extraño paisaje urbano, no, vengo aquí a poner fin a este sufrimiento que día a día me carcome lenta y dolorosamente el corazón, ya no uso la razón, más mi mente está muerta. Muchos tomarán esto como una estupidez pero es que para mí ya no existen motivos por el cual seguir respirando, por el cual seguir con vida…

_Yo Uzumaki Naruto , me rindo , tiro la toalla y aquí vengo a dejar mi razón, mis últimas palabras…_

Ella era mi luz ,iluminaba la oscuridad en la que estuve sumido por años, gracias a ella conocí a personas que no me juzgaron por ser huérfano, por ella fui capaz de salir adelante en mi vida e hice todo lo posible por dejar los vicios que tuve en mi pasado. Estaba metido hasta el cuello con las drogas y el alcohol al igual que en las típicas bandas.

-Hinata-Susurro su nombre con melancolía, la anhelo tanto, la amaba tanto, la sigo amando.

Era imposible no adorar a alguien tan tierna, tan amable y comprensiva… como no amar sus hebras azuladas, su piel tan nívea y sus ojos luna los cuales hacían que pareciese una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma, jurado amor eterno, quizá les parezca algo cursi de mi parte pero es que ella me ha cambiado por completo, este amor es de esos que haces que mejores , que quieras ser mejor para esa persona, porque, aunque suene egoísta, no la quería para nadie, yo siempre fui lo mejor para ella , me propuse ser el mejor y cuando me propongo algo no descanso hasta conseguirlo…

Pero ya no importa, ella ya no está, me la arrebataron para siempre…

Tan sólo soy un chico de 21 años, dirán que tengo una vida por delante, que podía encontrar a otra, entiendan que cada persona es única, no hay nadie como ella, no quiero a nadie que no sea ella.

Sin duda podrían molerme los huesos pero esta tristeza, les aseguro, seguirá doliendo aún con más intensidad. Desearía estar loco, esquizofrénico, así la alucinaría, imaginaría que aún sigue a mi lado, me conformaría con creer que no se marchó para no volver.

-_Naruto-kun_-Hmp, aún recuerdo la manera en la que me llamaba, sus sonrojos y tartamudeos a causa de mi cercanía, sus risitas casi imperceptibles cuando intentaba parecer ´´cool´´ frente a todos los demás.

-Espérame-Tan sólo eso llego a decir, como si ella estuviera ahí, en este mundo, no siento miedo, más bien es algo de ansiedad lo que envuelve mi cuerpo en estos instantes, sé que después de esto tendré al menos una mínima oportunidad para estar a su lado.

_´´Quiero creer en Dios aunque sé que no existe__…´´_

Un aire diferente resopla a mi alrededor, cierro los ojos para disfrutarlo por última vez, pero nuevamente como tantas noches, las lágrimas brotan por sí solos invadiendo por completo mis mejillas. Ya estaba completamente harto de llorar, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y fijo mi vista hacia abajo, sabiendo bien lo que he decidido hacer.

-_Prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo ttebayo!-_

-¡Me lo prometiste Hinata!-Un grito que ya llevaba días atorado, ahogándose con mis lágrimas, se escapa a todo pulmón, me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo sin importar que.

Mierda, ¿Por qué el destino tenía que jugarme esto? ¿Por qué me quitan a la persona que más amo?.

-¿No fue suficiente todo lo que sufrí en mi infancia?- Mascullo con rabia apoyándome sobre mis rodillas, escondiendo mi cabeza, tomando mis cabellos. A estas alturas es increíble que todavía no haya resbalado.

´´_**Dobe, no cometas una estupidez´´, **_Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, era el mensaje número 70 que recibía de su parte en el día, todos han estado buscándome y al parecer ya sospechaban de mis intenciones.

_**Naruto, sé que es difícil pero debes superarlo**_ Sakura, otra de mis mejores amigas, aún no ha entendido lo fuerte que es mi lazo con Hinata, quería estar con ella a toda costa, no importaba donde, me daba igual que no fuera en este mundo…

_**´´Entiendo por lo que pasas, pero ella no hubiese querido verte así´´ **_Shikamaru, mi ´´gran 'consejero y tampoco lo entendía, él tan solo había perdido a un maestro cercano, aún tenía a Temari, al amor de su vida.

Al no tener a Hinata, sentía envidia por todos aquellos que disfrutaban del amor así como yo lo hacía hace tan sólo unas semanas, para que me entiendan un poco , les contaré un pequeño pedazo de mi historia.

Como ya dije soy huérfano nada material me faltaba ni me faltó jamás , pero eso nunca me había importado.

Lo que más anhelaba en mi vida era el amor, era poder transmitir ese sentimiento de cariño, confianza, protección hacia otro ser, porque sí, a mí me han negado y me lo seguían negando.

Era un chico tachado de ser un engendro asqueroso por la sociedad , ¿La razón? : Mis padres, nunca supe a que se habían dedicado para que tales adjetivos me fueran atribuidos , por más dolorosa que resultase lo único que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas era saber la razón. No los conocía y aun así parte de mí quería odiarlos por haberme abandonado prácticamente a mi suerte, un viejo que me crio hasta los 12 años de edad solía decirme que no me preocupara por lo que la gente decía a mí alrededor, que debía centrarme en demostrar todo lo contrario.

Los primeros tiempos después de que este falleciera el viejo la situación fue muy difícil para mí, lloraba todas las noches y pesadillas atormentaban mi existencia, tan sólo contaba con doce años y me encontraba completamente sólo.

Me harté de la vida y de cómo todos sólo se preocupaban por desearme la muerte, de los rechazos, con tan sólo trece años de edad intenté hacer exactamente lo que tengo pensado realizar.

A punto de saltar, ella me detiene…

-_N-no tienes i-idea de c-como te entiendo- _Para ese entonces aún tartamudeaba con frecuencia, y era así. Su familia la rechazaba por poseer un corazón tan noble y puro siendo catalogada como débil.

A leguas se notaban que no la conocían en absoluto, demostró tantas veces lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser, hasta en el último momento de su vida, salvándome dos veces. La primera ya lo he dicho , a la segunda fue cuando Hinata tenía dieciséis.

Los pandilleros con quienes andaba querían introducirme a la venta de drogas, me negué, estaba en pleno proceso de mejoramiento, no quería volver a caer bajo, se lo había jurado a ella, comenzaron a golpearme, de repente aparece y sin tener la más mínima oportunidad contra esos brabucones se les lanza, pero antes de ese acto tan estúpido de su parte me declaró su amor.

Ella.

Una chica.

Me amaba.

No supe que responder para ese entonces puesto que a los dos nos dieron la paliza de nuestras vidas, por un momento creí haberla perdido, la cabeza la había sangrado demasiado, sentí tanto temor para su suerte llegaron a tiempo a salvarla.

Intenté alejarme, temía que la banda estuviese siguiéndome, temía por que me atacaran de nuevo pero por lo que más temía era porque a Hinata se le ocurriese volver a salvarme, temía perderla, y no creía poder soportarlo.

Ahí me di cuenta, que también la amaba.

Lo intenté, pero de veras que lo intenté, me resultó imposible olvidarla; no podía o más bien, no quería alejarme de ella.

Por fin podía amar a alguien, por fin alguien me amaba , y luego de nuestra primera noche juntos , verla dormida al lado mío hizo que la felicidad formara parte de cada célula de mi ser, nunca me cansaba de besarla, abrazarla y provocarla.

-_Debemos alejarnos-_Luego de 5 años me venía con esa frase, fue ahí que comenzó mi tormento, no me había dicho absolutamente nada en dos meses, los cuales se me hicieron siglos, pasé a ser completamente dependiente de ella , la necesitaba, era una parte de mí , la buscaba, hacía hasta lo imposible por contactarla. Necesitaba una maldita razón porque, aunque ella lo había negado, le dolía igual o aún más que a mí.

Y cuando por fin pude secuestrarla para obtener explicaciones….

Hubiese preferido que me dijera que ya no me amaba para volver a reconquistarla, que estaba embarazada y había abortado para seguir a su lado y apoyarla, que debía irse del país para seguirla a donde sea, pero no….

-_Tengo esclerosis múltiple_-Una vez que a duras penas formulara aquella frase se echó a llorar recargándose sobre mi hombro y yo la acompañé cuando me explicó lo que era aquello.

Nos casamos y tratamos de disfrutar lo poco que le quedaba de vida , se negó al principio pensando que lo hacía por lástima, jamás haría tal cosa, la amaba demasiado..

¿Ahora entienden aunque sea un poco? Lo importante, lo adictivo que se volvió ella para mí…

La lluvia se hace más intensa al igual que mi llanto, es como si estuviéramos conectados, el aire se torna más frío.

_Pronto estaré contigo._

Prometiste que donde sea estarías a mi lado, yo no lo hice porque no necesitaba promesas, daré de mi parte para que no quede como una mentirosa.

-Hinata- Por última vez la nombro, ya había acumulado el valor suficiente, sólo era cuestión de dar el gran salto hacia mi muerte y poder así, estar a tu lado eternamente..

_´´Mi alma quiere salir de su cuerpo ya.´´_

Me paro en aquel balcón y la imagino cerca de mí, no importa nada ya, a un paso estaré a tu lado.

Un segundo es lo que tengo para mi último pensamiento , y ese pensamiento están tú, el dolor recorre cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, pero lo es aún más el estar sin ti, ahora puse fin a mi dolor .

_Hinata, ya no sufriré, ahora sólo espera por mí._

_´´Salto, salto a un vacío que nunca se acaba, pasa mi vida por mis ojos y el tiempo se para…´´_

Todo a mi alrededor se oscurece, la gente se aglomera en el lugar observándome creo yo, y el dolor físico que sentí al chocar contra el suelo, ahora desaparece en un último suspiro, en el cual se me va la vida…

**Bueno esto es lo que me ha salido, espero que haga llorar como una gay a alguien XD**


End file.
